INSTANT DEATHS
by TandJForever1234
Summary: This is a mixture of Final Destination and Instant Star. Each death is going to be different from them in FDs. preview:


"Where are we going we have been riding for hours, seriously!" exclaims Jude. She looks down at the clock the time, when they started this trip it was at 9 pm and it was now 5:34 in the morning and with only one pit stop. Jude Harrison, with shoulder length, curly red hair and bright blue eyes, popped her head back through the space between he two best friends,Jamie and Speeds, seats. "Uhhhh! Jamie, I have to go to the bathroom and I am starving! now I know you don't want me to starve to death or pea in you car!" she wines to Jamie. Jamie has black hair with an emo cut, and brown-black eyes. " Holed your horses Missy! will be at Wawa in , oh 15 minutes max." he reassures her. " uh!" she screams and lays back down.

" Hey Jude wanna play a game!" Spied yells back at her. Spied has golden blonde little bit shorter then shoulder lenght hair. He reminds me of one of thoughts surfer dudes, but I betcha he wouldn't like if I said that to his face. " oo ok what kind of game" Jude asked, smiling. " truth or dare." Spied answered. Jude's smile fell down to a frown, last time she played this game with him he asked her to kiss a tree for 5 minutes with people watching or have ice cold ice cream down her jeans, embarrassing much? " uh, fine but I am not kissing anything with fur,bark,grass anything that is not a human." said Jude. "fine, fine just drain out the fun of everything." he said, turning around in his seat to face her. " ok go first, ask me" Jude commanded. "fine. truth or dare?" he asked. "ummm truth" she said not totally sure of his pick. "ok, um" Spied stroke his chin a couple of times. "ok I got it, Do you ever..um, Have any sexuality fantasizes for Jamie?" He asked pointing to Jamie.  
Jamie quickly slammed on his brakes, not movie for about 2 minutes. " Jamie!" Jude yelled, bringing him back to reality. He realized he was backing up traffic. "Oh um sorry" He said, driving again. Jude smiled. " Um I..no I didn't ever, sorry Jamie, Its just your more of a friend then anything else." She answered. " its OK, I think of you as only a friend too" he replied back. Spied hit him on the shoulder. " yeah right man, Then what was last night..Juw-dwy OH! Juw-dwy! Your so naughty!" Spied mocked. Jamie's face turned red. " Ha! for real?" Jude questioned. " sorry" Jamie answered. Jude cracked up. " Oh god Jamie I'm so so sorry" Jude said between laughs. " ha ha ha, now lets get back to the game. I pick dare!" said Spied. " Ok, um who was the first girl you ever kissed and where?" she asked. " Oh come you have to ask a harder question then that!" Jamie exclaimed. " um Erica at Jamie's 6th birthday" Spied answered looking down. Jamie spit out his water all over the window. " Thats your cousin!" He yelled out. Jude's eyes bulged out as her jaw dropped. " your cousin?" she asked as if she didn't hear it clearly. Spied started to red up. " yes" he said in a small voice, barely audible. Jude cracked up again. " Oh! you guys are gonna kill me!" she laughed. " ok well, truth or dare? Jude " he asked, getting back to he confident, cocky tone. " OK dare" she answered. " OK I dare you when we get out at the pit stop you kiss the first guy person you see!" he challenged. " uh OK? but what if the first I see is a girl! " she said back. " youhave to face the dare. " ew" she said under her breath.

7 minutes later.. " Jude pucker up! Were here!" Jamie yelled back at her, joining in on her soon to be embarrassment. " uh OK" Jude was to first to get out. She looked to the left then right, Jamie and Spied jumped out behind her. " OK Jude its time!" Spied told her. " OK" she said. ' Hey I am a nice looking girl and I brush my teeth.. no guy would be grossed out. shocked? yes.' she though to herself before saying "OK" again. She breath in deeply and turned around, and there stood a the most gorgeous creature ever. ' this isn't going to be that bad' she thought to herself again. There he stood, dark brown styled hair, dark blue eyes. She sighed and walked over. She tapped him on the shoulder and he swung around. Jude carefully grabbed his neck kissing him gently on the lips. She pulled away. " hm not that bad" she said and walked away, leaving him shocked as hell.  
"Wait ago!" Spied shouted. " hm it was just a dare, now lets go I'm hungry!" she exclaimed grabbing Jamie and Spied and dragging them into Wawa.


End file.
